Spinal intervertebral soft tissue injury diseases, “intervertebral diseases” for short, including cervical spondylosis, prolapse of lumbar intervertebral disc, thoracic and lumbar posterior articular disorders and other spine-related diseases, are commonly and frequently encountered diseases, which have serious adverse effect on human health. Although the clinical manifestations of intervertebral diseases vary, the etiologies, pathologies and therapeutic principles thereof are basically the same. After many years of clinical research, the inventor believes the main cause of the diseases is adverse mechanical behaviors, like excessive spinal movement, overloading, etc., which result in the change (unbalance) of three-dimensional directions of intervertebral relative position and the injury of intervertebral soft tissue, especially the injury of the nerve roots and blood vessels from and to nerve root canals. Protrusion of intervertebral disc is just a manifestation of intervertebral soft tissue injury, instead of the main cause of the diseases. As the natural state is the optimal state, the preferred method for treatment of the diseases should be the most minimally invasive correction therapy, i.e., using a force without intervening in the human body to ensure the spinal intervertebral structure returns to or approaches the natural state. The surgical therapy is used only when the non-surgical therapy is ineffective.
As an indisputable fact, a plurality of doctors use the mechanical therapy, such as pulling, rotating, pushing, pressing and other hand techniques, to treat spinal intervertebral diseases including prolapse of lumbar intervertebral disc, etc., with obvious curative effect. Other than Chinese bone-setting massage techniques, US chiropractic techniques, European bone-setting techniques and the spine correction techniques of Japan, Thailand and Korea are also widely used and have obvious effect. The key steps thereof only include pulling, rotating, bending, extending, pressing, pushing, etc., which in essence belong to the mechanical therapy whereof the expression forms are pulling, pressing, bending, cutting and twisting. Most of the key therapies use the “sudden load”, i.e., applying an appropriate sudden force for a patient without counteraction. With convenience and effectiveness as common features, the techniques often, quickly and effectively, heal the patients with mild diseases or getting the diseases for the first time.
However, the massage treatment and traction treatment also have many disadvantages, mainly including: 1) Impossible to be parameterized or quantified, various actions thereof belong to a mechanical therapy that is subject to the experience of therapists and is not accurate in terms of strength, wherein no curative effect is achieved if the strength or extent is too small and an injury may be caused if the strength or extent is too large; 2) As the intervertebral joint displacement or dislocation is three-dimensional directional, a therapist can only apply a unidirectional or bidirectional force each time in the massage of bone setting and is unable to apply a three-dimensional force on the lesion; 3) Although various traction devices are used in the traction treatment, all the devices carry out traction in a linear manner by controlling the traction force, instead of the distance, without sudden load, wherein the traction force is evenly distributed between the vertebrae and inaccurately positioned. Therefore, the effect of the massage and traction treatment is limited. In addition, the cycle of treatment course is too long and the curative effect for serious patients is not good.